Ghostfreak vs. Vlad Plasmius
PlozAlcachaz= Ghostfreak vs. Vlad Plasmius is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ghostfreak from the Ben 10 series and Vlad Plasmius from the Danny Phantom series. This page was created by an unknown user but has since been abandoned and has been adopted by GalacticAttorney. Ghostfreak vs. Vlad Plasmius.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Ghostfreak Vlad Plasmius Intermission DEATH BATTLE K.O.! |-| TheMetallicBlur= Description Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom. Two spectral enemies with a penchant for betrayal and manipulation clash in this battle to rock the afterlife. Will the Ghost alien be too much of an overwhelming Freak? Can Vlad prove that he always Masters his opponents? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The realm of fiction is full of many pretty and adorable creatures. Boomstick: Yeah. Like unicorns, pegasi, and pixies. Awww. Wiz: However, just as the mind of man can think of cute and adorable creatures, so too can it create equally terrifying monsters. Boomstick: Yeah. Like werewolves, mummies, and Frankenstein's monster. Doesn't that qualify as some sort of zombie? Wiz: But amongst the coolest monsters in fictions are ghosts. Even if they don't resemble the traditional kind. Boomstick: Like Zs'Skayr, the Ectonurite enemy with a resemblance to the grim reaper. Wiz: And Vlad Plasmius, the vampire-looking villain with ghastly goals of evil. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Zs'Skayr (*Cues: Highbreed Battle - Ben 10 Alien Force (video game)*) Wiz: Ben 10 has no shortage of iconic enemies. From destructive forces of nature like Vilgax to B-rank comedic reliefs like Dr. Animo, the Omnitrix is a beacon for deadly obstacles. But only one villain has truly come from the Omnitrix itself. And that alien is Ghostfreak. Boomstick: Please, he prefers Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: You and I have a score to settle, Ben Tennyson. Wiz: Ghostfreak once learned of the Omnitrix through data files of one of Vilgax's data probes. Soon after, he met up with Myaxx, Azmuth's assistant who happened to be Vilgax's species. Boomstick: Female Vilgax, I mean Myaxx, and Ghostfreak went to the planet Flors Verdance. You know the alien Wildvine, who's got a plant body and can root himself to the ground? That's his home planet. Wiz: Once the duo arrived on Flors, Myaxx scanned the Florauna, Wildvine's species, and got the dna. Boomstick: But what she didn't know was that Ghostfreak was in there, also adding Ectonurite dna in as well. But that wasn't so good for Zs'Skayr. Wiz: See, Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite and an Ectonurite's consciousness can exist even in a few strands of dna. Boomstick: Umm Wiz, if his consciousness is also in his dna, doesn't that mean every single part of him is conscious? Does that mean he's never truly asleep? Isn't he technically alive in all parts of his body which would feel very weird? Wiz: All good questions, but no time to answer. Nor do I think I could answer them. One night, Ben was having a dream of rescuing a kid stuck in a tree as Wildmutt. However, said dream soon became a nightmare as Ghostfreak invaded. Boomstick: Yeah, after a while, Ghostfreak wasn't really cool with the whole "living inside of a watch" deal, so he wanted to escape. Not sure why he didn't want that before, but hey, tv show. Wiz: As Ben was exploring a summer school Gwen wanted to go to, Ghostfreak appeared in different areas. Then when the Circus Freaks showed up, Ben tried to turn into Heatblast, but got Ghostfreak instead. Boomstick: That's when Zs'Skayr started to take over. And once Ben timed out, Ghostfreak escaped and vowed that he would possess Ben's body. That is, until he moved on to bigger and better things. (*Cues: Anur Phaetos - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Wiz: As an Ectonurite, Zs'Skayr is strong, fast, and tough as well as possessing many different powers. Boomstick: Like many ghosts in fiction, he can fly, possess others, and turn invisible and intangible. He can even use ultimate intangibility. Wiz: Ultimate intangibility is when one is both tangible and intangible at the same time. While your opponent can't touch you, you can touch your opponent. Boomstick: He can use his ultimate intangiblity to send some sort of electric shock to the brain or force you to hit the ground several times. Wiz: He possesses tentacles and a rotatable skull as well as sharp claws. As for his possession powers, by briefly merging with them and leaving the victim, he can turn said victim into an Ectonurite slave under his control. Boomstick: Of course, thanks to his current state, he's much stronger than he would be. Wiz: Right, see Ectonurites have a sort of second skin that inhibits most of their abilities. Without it, though, they are much more powerful, and Zs'Skayr is no exception. Boomstick: He can fire energy beams from his chest and hands because that's totally original, use the power of telekinesis with his claws, and he can turn into a smoky, wispy form. Wiz: He can also breathe in space, and its sheer darkness puts him at his fullest potential. Plus, he wields a scythe that he can use with great skill. Boomstick: Maybe its just my love of guns, but there's no way a scythe can be a cool weapon. I mean, it's literally a farming tool. It sounds like a lame weapon to me Wiz: Tell that to the grim reaper, the literal personification of death. A perfect thing for Zs'Skayr to resemble given that he can literally consume the souls of his opponents. (*Cues: Ghostfreak Boss - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Boomstick: With his powers and intellect, Zs'Skayr has proven to be one menacing evil alien. His telekinesis has enabled him to drop a ceiling on Kevin and move a stone pillar, and his energy blast was powerful enough to stagger Vilgax even with his shield up. Oh, and he even managed to leave a scratch on Vilgax with his claws. Wiz: He's fast enough to not only dodge the Sun Gun, but also avoid attacks from Vilgax. Boomstick: Impressive considering that Vilgax has proved to be able to consistently tag and intercept XLR8, who's fast enough to save Gwen from being struck by lightning. Wiz: This wasn't just lightning. This was lightning being generated by S.A.M, a robot who was modified with the ability to change and manipulate the weather. That means XLR8 saved Gwen from natural lightning, whose return stroke moves at 220,000,000 miles per hour. That's 32% the speed of light. Boomstick: And Zs'Skayr dodged his attacks back to back. This guy's super tough. He's not only tough enough to withstand getting punched by Bloxx, but he's withstood getting electrocuted by Feedback. Wiz: Feedback was able to match energy with Malware, whose incomplete form blasted Four Arms up a building and causing him to be exhausted. Boomstick: Four Arms is tough enough to withstand getting blasted by Heatblast, who's 4-year old self not only evaporated the entire Fountain of Youth, but also destroyed the very cave that contained it. Ha, suck it, de Leon! Wiz: He effortlessly defeated the three Circus Freaks and proved skilled enough to hold his own against the alien Upgrade. Boomstick: He defeated Kevin Levin with no problem and was able to overwhelm Vilgax. Wiz: And he resurrected Lord Transyl, the leader of the Vladats, so that he would be able to use his overall abilities to conquer the universe by resurrecting the other Vladats and using them to create several slaves. Boomstick: He probably could've pulled it off too if it weren't for his ultimate weakness. Wiz: Yes, while Zs'Skayr's lack of a second skin does allow him to use other abilities, it also makes him extremely vulnerable to light. (*Ben transforms into NRG. NRG gets out from his containment suit and exposing his light*) Zs'Skayr: Ahhhhh! The light, it burns! NRG: That's the idea. What did you think was gonna...? Oh, you're just saying that cause you're a bad guy and you gotta sound evil. (*Zs'Skayr falls to the floor unconscious*) NRG: Not sounding so evil now, are you dude? Wiz: A good amount of light can harm him and render him unconscious. And too much light can actually kill him. Boomstick: On top of that, Zs'Skayr's got a limit to who he can possess. Anyone with a strong enough will can resist his powers. Wiz: And his Ectonurite slaves can only take one hit before disintegrating. Boomstick: Still, with his skeletal appearance and terrifiyng traits, he proves to be enduring antagonist and can prove to be a master of fear just as well as battle. Zs'Skayr: What's the matter, Ben? Aren't you glad to see me? Haven't you learned by now that nothing can stop me?! Vlad Plasmius (*Cues: Vs. Dan Phantom (Final) Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy*) Wiz: Danny Phantom has battled a number of dangerous enemies. Ranging from the king of Ghosts, Pariah Dark, to his own evil future self, Dan Phsntom, and even Freakshow when wielding the Infinity Gaunt- I mean Reality Gauntlet. Boomstick: But none has been a more personal enemy than Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius: An Ectoplasmic energy blast. Yawns So... year one. Tell me child: Can you do this yet? (*Vlad duplicates himself*) Danny Phantom: No, I can't. How are you doing any of this? Vlad Plasmius: Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for! Wiz: Vlad Masters attended the University of Wisconsin alongside his best friend Jack Fenton. Boomstick: But bromances can never be perfect. They were both pining for Maddie, whose maiden name was never revealed. Wiz: Jack, Vlad, and Maddie were all working on a prototype version of the Ghost Portal, a device that would function as a gateway to the Ghost Zone, an alternate dimension where ghosts coexist. Boomstick: But for some dumb reason, Jack filled the Ecto-Filtrator with Diet Cola, making the machine malfunction and blasting Vlad in the face. Maddie: Jack, these calculations aren't right. Jack: Banzai! (*Jack activates the proto-portal, blasting Vlad in the face and infecting him with Ecto-acne. Wiz: Vlad was left with Ecto-acne for 20 years which killed his social life. However, the Ecto-acne Vlad suffered also gave him ghost genes, turning him into the first ever half-ghost in the world. Boomstick: Vlad used his powers to possess business tycoons and make them hand their companies over to him. But since he lost the chance at marrying Maddie, Vlad harbored a grudge against Jack for 20 years. Wiz: And once he found out that his son, Danny Fenton, was also a half-ghost, the two would have a rivalry that would span the entire series. (*Cues: Boss Battle - Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (DS version)*) Boomstick: Thanks to the Ecto-acne, Vlad spent 20 years honing his ghostly abilities, making him a formidable foe indeed. Wiz: Like ghosts of lore, he can fly, turn invisble, go intangible, and overshadow his enemies. Boomstick: He can teleport to different areas and even duplicate himself. Wiz: While Vlad usually creates 4 clones, in one instance, he managed to create several clones. Boomstick: He even has the ability to manipulate his own body. Wiz: Like a discount Apocalypse, he can change the shape of his body or even turn into a gaseous form. Boomstick: He even has the ability to manipulate Ecto-Energy. Wiz: Ecto-Energy is described as being the life force of all ghosts and Vlad can manipulate it in different ways. Boomstick: He can fire a Ghost Ray, channel Ecto-Energy into his fists, use it to augment his overall strength, and even generate a ghost shield. Wiz: He can pull a Green Lantern and create weapons of energy, ranging from a racket to a cage and even a sword. Boomstick: He can even absorb Ecto-Energy and use the Ghost Stinger, where he touches an enemy before unleashing a powerful spark of electricity. Wiz: He can even use a power called the Ghost Tornado, where he spins and creates a tornado powerful enough to neutralize an orb of Ecto-Energy and even upend cars. (*Cues: World 2: Amity Park - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom*) Boomstick: With all those 20 years, Vlad sure spent them the right way. He's strong enough to punch through concrete and his ghost ray was powerful enough to overpower Danny in a beam struggle. Just for reference, he was only using one hand while Danny was using two. Wiz: Earlier in the exact same episode, Danny fired a ghost ray powerful enough to destroy a mini-golf course with only one hand. Yet, even with two hands, Vlad was still overpowering him. Boomstick: Plus, with his sword, he was able to tear up the ground. Wiz: He's also fast enough to effortlessly dodge lightning. Boomstick: He's super tough and resilient to pain. He's tough enough to withstand getting punched by Danny Phantom up to a billboard. Wiz: It took him two seconds to hit the billboard. Given that the height of a billboard is 14 feet and the average weight of a man is about 200 pounds, this means Vlad withstood over 954 pounds of force. Boomstick: That's not as impressive as I thought it was. Wiz: Well, keep in mind that Vlad was in his human form. In his ghost form, his clone, and ergo him, was tough enough to withstand getting thrown through 5 stone columns and falling onto a computer hard enough to break it. Boomstick: He's even withstood the Ghostly Wail, an attack so powerful that when it was first used, it defeated the future versions of Danny's rogues gallery. Wiz: Among the future versions included Skulktech 9.9, a fusion of Skulker and Technus, both of whom have proven to be a major obstacle for Danny Phantom. Boomstick: Thanks to his 20 years of training and skills in business, he's proven to be a master manipulator. Danny: I don't understand... Vlad: What? That I used two fourteen-year-old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king? It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand. But then, you never really did. Wiz: He's defeated Danny Phantom several times in combat, almost effortlessly. He even defeated the Behemoth, the guardian of the Skeleton Key. And as the quotes from before says, he manipulated Danny and Valerie and used their skills to topple the Pariah Dark, the most powerful ghost in existence. Boomstick: He even grabbed Danny out of the Pariah's castle, took the Ecto-Skeleton for himself, and claimed that he saved Daniel so that he could the excuse to worm his way back into the graces of Maddie Fenton. Wiz: But Vlad is not unstoppable. As a ghost, he has three main weaknesses: Anti-Ghost technology, Blood Blossoms, and Ecto-Ranium. Boomstick: Depending on the function, the anti-ghost weaponry can mess him up in different ways. Standing in the presence of Blood Blossoms exposes him to great pain and agony, but he can avoid it if he's human. Wiz: And Ecto-Ranium is a substance that can harm Vlad while rendering him incapable of using his ghost powers. And overshadowing is not a perfect power. If the victim has a strong enough will, they can resist the process Vlad's own faults, however, lie in two portions that make up his personality. And should Vlad take too much damage, he'll be reverted to his human form. Boomstick: He's incapable of handling sudden surprises mid-battle. Like the time Vlad set up a fake science convention to convince Danny and Maddie to come to him only for their plane to- its along story. Anyways, Vlad disrupts Danny's powers for 3 hours and Danny pretends to want to be his son. Vlad then decides to give Danny a hug, only for Danny to slip a Specter Deflector on him, weakening him powers. Wiz: Vlad can also be incredibly arrogant, making him lose to foes he ordinarily should be able to defeat, such as when he underestimated Jack Fenton, who proceeded to clobber him. Boomstick: Even with all his downfalls, when facing this vampiric villain, you're gonna need more than a Fenton Thermos if you wanna survive. Danny: Let me out of here! '' ''Vlad Plasmius: Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years. I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father. '' ''Danny: Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit-loop. That is never going to happen. Vlad Plasmius: Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we’ll see how you feel. (*Vlad laughs and teleports away.*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Dark Pit [Orchestrated by Man on the Internet]*) Vlad Plasmius visited a graveyard and found Danny Phantom’s tombstone. Vlad: It’s truly a shame, Daniel. Under my tutelage, your power would have been far greater. Such wasted potential. Vlad spit on Danny’s grave. He then turned around and saw a bony, clawed hand coming from the ground. The body started to come up to reveal itself as Zs’Skayr. Vlad: What are you supposed to be? The deformed father of the Grim Reaper? Zs’Skayr: Funny coming from what appears to be some bright vampire. Vlad: Tell me, reaper thing. What are you doing here? Zs’Skayr: There’s just something about a graveyard that attracts me here. Vlad: Hmph! I’m only here to spit on the grave of an old enemy. Zs’Skayr: So you actually slayed your adversary? Vlad smiled deceptively. Vlad: Yes, and with great ease. I didn’t even have to put up a fight. Zs’Skayr: I can see through that smile of yours. You’re lying. Vlad: Oh yeah? If you want, I can put someone in this grave. Zs’Skayr: Oh? Who? Vlad: You. Zs’Skayr: Oh, I knew you’d say that. Vlad: If that’s the case, then why’d you have me answer it? Zs’Skayr: Because now I can confirm that you have made a grave mistake. Vlad fired Ghost Rays at Ghostfreak, but he dodged them and went underground. Vlad alo went underground, but as he went underground, Zs’Skayr came back up. The first half-ghost in existence came up unaware of where his Ectonurite enemy was, but Zs’Skayr fired an energy blast at Vlad’s back, knocking him to the floor. Vlad: Using cheap tactics, eh? Two can play at that game! Vlad flew down underground and then he and three of his clones emerged. He and his clones floated beside each other and used the Ghost Tornado, creating a massive tornado that sucked in Zs’Skayr as well as all the tombstones. Zs’Skayr was unable to focus due to being subject to the immense wind power and was getting hit by several tombstones. The Ghost Tornado subsided and all four Vlads fired their Ghost Rays at Ghostfreak, but he flew down and went underground. He reappeared behind them and affected them with his telekinesis. Zs’Skayr: Let’s see how you like it. Zs’Skayr started to spin them around in a circle before slamming all four of them on the ground. All four of them went to attack Zs’Skayr with sword constructs. They were all slashing at Ghostfreak, but he was constantly avoiding them by going intangible. Zs’Skayr flew into a clone of Vlad and possessed him. Vlad: Huh? No matter. Attack! Vlad and his two other clones started attacking Zs’Skayr, but he managed to block all of their sword strikes before blasting them with a Ghost Ray from one of his hands. All three Vlads recovered and blasted Zs’Skayr in a clone’s body to the ground. Zs’Skayr: (*laughs*) Attack me all you want, vampire. Just know that you’re not hurting me. You’re hurting yourself. (*laughs*) Vlad: Then maybe I ought to do this! Vlad flew in to punch his clone. Zs'Skayr flew out, causing Vlad to destroy his own clone. Vlad grabbed Zs'Skayr's tail, reeled him in to grab him by the neck, zapped him with a Ghost Stinger and threw him aside to the floor. Zs’Skayr got up and used his telekinesis to fling the tombstones at the Vlads. They went intangible to avoid them. But the real Vlad became tangible again and caught one of the tombstones. Vlad: Hey look, it’s Daniel’s tombstone. Vlad Clone 1: He died? Vlad Clone 2: Should’ve seen it coming. Zs’Skayr flew towards one of Vlad’s clones and possessed him. Vlad: I won’t allow that trick to happen twice. Zs’Skayr: Same here. Zs’Skayr left Vlad’s clone, only for it to turn into a sun-shielded Ectonurite slave. Vlad: What the? What did you do to him? Zs’Skayr: By partially merging with him, he has been assimilated. And he is now my slave. Realizing the danger this could bring, Vlad absorbed his other clones and trapped Zs’Skayr and his clone in the dome, only for them to escape. Zs’Skayr: How foolish must you be to try and trap an alien ghost? Vlad: Wait, you’re an alien? Zs’Skayr: Yes. Not to mention your demise. Vlad: That didn’t even make any sense. Zs’Skayr: Maybe not. But you dying will. Vlad: Oh yeah? Take your best shot! Vlad fired a powerful Ghost Ray at Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr fired an energy beam from his chest. Both beams were caught in a ferocious struggle. Vlad, however, was starting to feel a little weak. Zs’Skayr seized the opportunity and used more power, overpowering Vlad’s Ghost Ray and nailing him. The resulting hit knocked Vlad back while also reverting him back to human form. Zs'Skayr's Ectonurite slave caught him before he reached the ground. Zs’Skayr: Merely human? How pathetic. Ghostfreak got out his scythe and slashed downard at Vlad, killing him. Zs’Skayr: I have now delivered you into a grave new world. (*laughs*) K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Big Trouble in Undertown - Ben 10 Omniverse (DS version)*) Boomstick: You know, maybe a scythe isn't such a lame weapon after all. Wiz: Vlad may have been the more experienced and versatile of the two, but Ghostfreak was just in a different league. Boomstick: Vlad's energy attack may have been strong enough to overpower Danny's, but Zs'Skayr's energy blast was powerful enough to push Vilgax as he had his shield up. Wiz: Vilgax’s shield was able to no-sell Jetray’s neuroshock blasts, which were powerful enough to destroy meteors. Comparing one of the meteors Jetray destroyed to the TC3 meteor, that would mean it weighed 80,000 kilograms, or a little over 88 tons. And since meteors are known to move at 25,000 miles per hour, this means the kinetic energy the meteor would be outputting would have to be equivalent to a little over 2 megatons of TNT. That's enough force to destroy a small city. Boomstick: Pretty clear which takes more effort to destroy between two miniature golf courses and a small city. Wiz: Zs'Skayr was also much faster, able to dodge Vilgax, who could tag beings as fast as natural lightning, making him 1,000 times faster than Vlad. Boomstick: But Wizard, Vlad is so much faster than that! Wiz: How? Boomstick: It's cause Ghost Rays move at the speed of light and Vlad reacted to it easily. He called it year one. So he's clearly lightspeed! Wiz: Why do Ghost Rays move at lightspeed? Boomstick: Because when Danny once fired a ghost ray at Dash's shoes, they weren't destroyed, only melted. And since a beam did this, that means the Ghost Ray is lightspeed. Wiz: That may be true, but plasma can also super hot. And the reason I say plasma is because ecto energy is also labeled as ectoplasmic energy. And ghost rays are composed of ecto energy. And ecto energy has also shown to possess explosive properties, such as when Danny used it to destroy Valerie's hovercraft once. Boomstick: But Wizard! Ghost rays have been shown to reflect off glass, so it's lightspeed! (*Cues: Boss Battle - Ben 10 Omniverse (DS version)*) Wiz: Ghost rays have also been shown to destroy metal, as shown with Valerie's hovercraft. And metal can actually reflect light better than glass can. Boomstick: And just because Butch probably didn't know that at the time doesn't mean it's not true. Wiz: And while Vlad was tough enough to withstand the Ghostly Wail, Zs'Skayr withstanding attacks from Bloxx was way more impressive as he managed to knock down Computron's minions, something Jetray's meteor-busting neuroshock blasts failed to do. Boomstick: But Wizard! Danny's Ghostly Wail is stronger than that! Wiz: Why? Boomstick: Because it was able to completely harm Dan Phantom! Wiz: Why does that matter? Boomstick: He messed up the entire Ghost Zone, which should mean he messed up the likes of Vortex, who created a planetary storm. Wiz: Well, to assume that Dan fought Vortex is not only pure fan speculation, but it would massively contradict the series. How? Explain, Boomstick. Boomstick: If Danny's Ghostly Wail was powerful enough to bring down Dan, who's supposedly stronger than Vortex, then why didn't he use the Ghostly Wail against Vortex himself? Surely, if Danny can bring down Dan, who's stronger than Vortex, with the Ghostly Wail, then why didn't he do so against the ghost himself? Wiz: You know, if I were a betting cyborg, I'd say it's because Dan did not actually fight Vortex and the idea of such is pure fan speculation. Vortex doesn't even show up to take his revenge. As for how powerful I’d say the Ghostly Wail is, I’d say it can destroy a town thanks to being able to do damage to Danny’s future enemies. Boomstick: And while Vlad's Ghost ray could give off light, Zs'Skayr has been shown to be able to dodge beams as bright as sunlight without any pain just so long as he didn't make contact. Wiz: And Zs'Skayr had some counters for Vlad's more troublesome powers. Vlad's intangibility meant nothing since Zs'Skayr could also go intangible. And Vlad could create as many clones as he wanted and it still wouldn't matter as long as Zs'Skayr could turn them into Ectonurite slaves. Boomstick: And Zs'Skayr definitely had the skill and will to avoid being overshadowed. Wiz: In contrast, Vlad had no counter to Zs'Skayr's deadliest ability, the ability to destroy the souls of his opponents. And Vlad wouldn't try to fight till sunrise to kill Zs'Skayr. Not only would he not know this since ghosts in his universe don't die by sunlight, but even if he did, he wouldn't have the endurance necessary to perform this. Boomstick: But Wizard! Danny once kept the Fenton Jet invisible for a whole night, so Vlad has the endurance, right? Wiz: Well, it's important to keep in mind that Danny wasn't in combat when performing this feat. And given Zs'Skayr's physical advantages, he'd be more than capable of overtaxing Vlad before sunrise. Boomstick: And even though Vlad has trained himself for 20 years, Zs'Skayr is at least 400 years old, meaning he's way more experienced. Wiz: While Vlad was a worthy foe, he simply paled in comparison to his Ectonurite enemy. Boomstick: Vlad didn't stand a Ghostfreak of a chance. He just wasn't Zs'Skayr of Z'Fight. Wiz: (*groans*) The winner is Zs'Skayr. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Danny Phantom vs Ben 10 themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ghost' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 PlozAlcachaz Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years